


Five times they didn't tell each other their feelings

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and the one time they did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times they didn't tell each other their feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on tumblr

**1)**       The pain is excruciating, not that it hasn’t been before, but there’s so much blood this time. Porthos can hardly keep his eyes open the pain threatens to black him out. He almost wishes Athos was here to punch him out. Above him Constance and Aramis scramble to stitch him together again, both them muttering things to each other and begging him to hold on. He closes his eyes, if he didn’t have such faith in their ability now might be the time he’d tell them both of his feelings, but he knows Constance and Aramis ,they’ll pull him through this. There’s a better time to tell them, he thinks, not knowing how Constance and Aramis are thinking the same. He drifts off, waking two days later to their worried faces and grins at them. “Better luck next time.”

* * *

 

**2)**      Their mission had finished and all of them were gathered around a table, drinking and joking. Aramis teased Constance about how good she was getting at pulling of the ready-bed-me-now look from her role in the latest mission and received a slap for it. She huffed, pulling away from him and letting Porthos loop an arm over her shoulder as she drew closer to him. Aramis sulked, “How come he gets to hold you Constance?” She rolled her eyes. “I like him more.” Aramis wouldn’t find out until much later that that was a lie and she loved them both equally and the same.

* * *

 

**3)**     When d’Artagnan and Constance didn’t pan out, Constance didn’t come around very often to see them anymore. Eventually Porthos grabbed Aramis and they headed off to her house, knocking once before letting themselves in. Constance came around the corner, hands on her hips. “Can I help you?” Porthos and Aramis exchanged glances. “You haven’t been around much anymore.” Aramis responded, “We were curious as to why.” Constance stared at them like they were idiots and Porthos and Aramis fidgeted against it. “You’re joking.” She deadpanned, looking between them, “Did you miss what happened between d’Artagnan and I?” Porthos scowled, “That’s not fair though, we’re you’re friends too, why should we have to miss out on you?” She seemed surprised by that. “Really?” Porthos and Aramis both struggled to find the right word; neither knowing the other was thinking the same in trying to tell her how much she meant to them. After some time Constance took pity on them and smiled. “All right, sit down. Tell me what you idiots have been up to.” She shook her head, they better be glad she was attached to them so much.

* * *

 

**4)**    There was too much water. Aramis, Porthos, and Constance had been down in the catacombs searching for a noble’s murderer when a dam must have broken somewhere, water swilled around their feet, rising every second. Aramis seemed panicked and on edge, “We need to get out of here.” He called to the other two, trying to keep the panic down in his voice. He didn’t like water, a fact very few people knew of. Constance and Porthos looked at each other, concerned. “Aramis? What’s wrong?” Constance pulled herself against the water and closer to Aramis while Porthos scanned the area for a way out but still listened in on what they were saying. Aramis hesistated, “I don’t like water.” Constance had never heard him sound so scared before, she wrapped her arms around him. “It will be okay Aramis, I promise.” Her heart broke for him. “This way!” Porthos had found a way up, he drew himself back to help the other two trudge against the water current now pounding stronger at them. It was a hard thing but they all managed to pull themselves up. As they lay there catching their breath, both Constance and Porthos leaned over to catch Aramis’ hands, holding tight. The three of them looked at each other, close to being in sync and speaking when Athos and d’Artagnan came rushing over and the moment broke.

* * *

 

**5)**      Aramis and Porthos stood running towards Constance as she entered the Musketeer garrison, tears in her eyes. “Constance! What’s happened?” Aramis got to her first, he lay a hand on her arm hoping to offer some comfort. Porthos pulled to her other side, mirroring Aramis. “It’s my husband…” She paused trying to find the words to say. “He…it’s… I’ve had enough.” She spoke softly towards the end, her hands raised on their own volition, one to each of the boy’s chests, fingers digging in to their Musketeer uniforms above their hearts. In one movement Porthos and Aramis pulled Constance close. “We’ll fix this.” Aramis whispered into her hair, tightening his grip. “We’ll find a way.” Porthos lifted a gloved hand up to wipe the tear tracts off her face. Nothing was said that day, but also nothing needed to be.

* * *

 

**…and the one time they did.**

**1)**   They lay tangled in the bed, Constance lying between the two. Porthos was playing with her hair murmuring praises into the back of her neck, lips brushing against her skin while Aramis’ thumb stroked gently across her hip bone where his hand rested. “You know we could have done this all much sooner.” He commented lightly. Constance rolled her eyes. “Aramis, I love you, but you’re ruining the afterglow.” She twisted so she was more facing Porthos and pulled her hand up to trace the scar on his eye, she smiled, eyes softening. “I love you too Porthos.” He grinned at her and pushed his head up to kiss her wrist, “Do I need to say it?” He chuckled lightly. Aramis clucked at him, “It’s only fair Porthos.” Porthos raised an eyebrow at him, “Not all of us scream our love out in bed.” Constance laughed, easy, free, and complete.


End file.
